


Bhimpalasi, Ruma/Tara

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [19]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: “We have nothing to gamble away, in any case… except our hearts perhaps?”
Relationships: Ruma/Tara
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bhimpalasi, Ruma/Tara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> Bhimpalasi is an afternoon raga which is poignant, passionate and filled with yearning.

“I’m too bored for even a nap,” yawns Ruma.

“So am I,” agrees Tara. “How about a friendly game of dice to chase the blues away?”

“NO!” Ruma screams in horror. “No, sister, not that. Anything but that.”

“Oh my gosh, Ruma, you’re trembling,” Tara wraps her arms fondly around her… sister-in-law? Co-wife? Or… well, that’s between them, not for the world to gossip about.

“I know what’s on your mind, sister,” continues the wise Tara. “I know what it feels like to be passed on from husband to husband… almost like being _gambled_ away by destiny.”

“Don’t. Ever. Mention. Husbands,” snaps Ruma.

They are dead in her eyes. Both of them. And Ruma prefers it that way… at least it ensures some much-needed mental peace.

“Let’s play one round,” offers Tara, eager to change the topic. “We have nothing to gamble away, in any case… except our hearts perhaps?”


End file.
